Temptation isn't usually pink
by DeadlyDelirium
Summary: He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be left alone with her. He shouldn't. Why did the forbidden fruit have to be Sakura?   One shot, KakaSaku


He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be left alone with her. He shouldn't.

_He shouldn't_.

Why him? He was the one who had to constantly restrain himself whenever his inky eye came into contact with hot pink. Or when his expert nose picked up the soft scent of jasmine. Or when he found himself caught in a delirium of curious glistening emerald.

He had made a personal promise to himself, to avoid the alluring girl whenever possible. His little plan had been running smoothly too. But she just had to ruin that too, didn't she?

When she arrived at his doorstep one sunny afternoon, smiling and asking him to train with her, he simply didn't have the heart to turn her down.

Damn her fucking captivating smile. Damn her gorgeous jade eyes. Damn her pink locks that he'd give his life to run his fingers through. Damn her cute little voice.

Damn it all to fucking hell.

She had Tsunade, didn't she? Why couldn't she train with her? Why couldn't she have Naruto tag along or something? Did she not understand how much more difficult it was to fight off the deep need he had for her when she was alone? Why didn't she invite her damned little fucking Sasuke-kun?

He inwardly cringed.

It was such a shame. When the Uchiha had returned from his little game of dress up with Orochimaru almost five full years later, she had welcomed him with open arms. What was a complete shock to their sensei (along with everyone else), was the fact that he had rushed to her, engulfed her in a bone crushing, hug then captured her lips with his own.

_In front of everyone._

What was an even bigger shame, was when only weeks later the two had gotten married.

It wasn't fair.

_He_ was the one who watched her blossom into something so breath taking, the only way to deal with being around her was to tell himself he was going to make his first move when she was of age. Of course, only months after she was of age, the stupid fucking Uchiha decided to sweep her off of her feet and carry her merrily into the motherfucking sunset, with his fucking stupid Uchiha arms and stupid Uchiha legs. And his stupid Uchiha face and stupid chicken-ass Uchiha hair.

It just simply wasn't fair.

He had been the one who was constantly there for her. He was the one who watched her grow. He was the one who helped her.

_And he was the one who had enjoyed every second of it._

"Kakashi-sensei! You didn't even watch me or anything! How the hell are you supposed to give me pointers on my new technique when youre too busy daydreaming? Oi! Are you even listening?"

He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be left alone with her. He shouldn't.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you even listening?"

He shouldn't be left alone with her. He shouldn't.

"Oi! Sensei if you don't say anything i'm going to beat the living shit out of you!"

_He shouldn't._

"Sensei!"

_He shouldn't._

"Kakashi!"

_He shouldn't._

Sakura marched across the practice field, and stood infront of her long time sensei. Bold, firey emerald orbs glared into a single sooty one.

"Hatake Kakashi!"

That smell. Jasmine. It flooded his nasal passages.

_She's another mans woman. You shouldn't._

_**That little shit hardly even passes as male.**_

She placed one hand on her curvacious hips, and begin to tap her boot due to irritation.

_Those hips._

_**Control.**_

She took a step closer to him.

_He shouldn't._

Another step.

_He shouldn't._

Another step.

_**He shouldn't.**_

Sakura was standing toe to toe with the elder man, glaring fearlessly at him. "Kakashi-sensei! What the hell is wrong with you today? Are you eve-"

Damn it all.

_Damn it all to hell._

So many years of self control down the drain as soon as those plump little lips of hers started moving.

His hands had wrapped themselves around her slim waist, pressing her petite form against his muscular one. Her tiny arms were trapped between the two of them, her hands in fists against his chest.

He shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have been left alone with her. He shouldn't have.

He had lost control. Given into temptation. Let the inner demon win.

_**God knows it was the best feeling in the world.**_

.

.

_She was another mans woman._

.

.

Biting the forbidden fruit almost always leads to painful consequences.

.

.

Why did that fruit have to be Sakura Uchiha?

.

.

**"HATAKE KAKASHI!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Cute little one shot, no? c: I was in a KakaSaku sorta mood.**


End file.
